treehousetvfandomcom-20200216-history
The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog
The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog, also known as Les Mystères d'Alfred, is an animated French-Canadian animated series that airs on several broadcast and cable networks around the world. The characters of the show consist of mainly the anthropomorphicwoodland animals such as raccoons, moose and voles. The show follows three anthropomorphic animal pre-teens[citation needed] — Alfred Hedgehog, Milo Skunk and Camille Wallaby—as they solve mysteries in Gnarly Woods. Broadcast It has been shown on Qubo in the United States in 2010,1Discovery Kids in Asia in 2012,2 and TVOntario as part of TVO Kids in Canada in 2011.3 Characters * Alfred Hedgehog (voiced by Carolina Bartczak) is the protagonist of the series, and he is one of three characters appearing in every episode. His eyes are green and his primary outfit is a white long-sleeved shirt which is covered in a blue t-shirt with cream-coloured khaki crops. He is a young detective who carries a Smartphone device called a "Detectaberry". With the help of his friends and family, he uses these clues in order to solve the mysteries, most of which have something in order to do with the natural world or science. His primary catchphrase in most episodes is, "This is serious mysterious!" His nemesis is Cynthia Payne and he has a black belt in karate too. He loves to play basketball, football and baseball. He is really athletic and gets into fights a lot. * Lily Hedgehog (voiced by Sugar Lyn Beard) is the little sister of Alfred Hedgehog with low pigtails decorated in red bows. She adores her big brother, and often helps him with collecting clues in order to solve his mysteries. She is a surprisingly good painter considering her age, and she is mentioned several times that she is able to sell her paintings and enter them in the art contests against much older competitors. * Mrs. Hedgehog (voiced by Claudia Besso) is the mother of Alfred and Lily. She wears a ponytail tied in a hairband and owns the house of the Hedgehog family. * Mr. Hedgehog is the father of Alfred and Lily Hedgehog. He works as a bee keeper and is found as a solved mystery. * Camille Wallaby (nicknamed Cam4 voiced by Emma Taylor-Isherwood) is friendly and generous, but she is sometimes hotheaded and in too much of a hurry. She has red hair which is tied in high pigtails with a melon pink hairclip on her left side and blue eyes. Her primary outfit is a cream-colored hoodie with a red skirt and blue sneakers. She is one of the three main characters to appear in all episodes and she is the only girl in "The Revenge of Old Fingerbone". * Milo Skunk (voiced by Angela Galuppo) has a vivid imagination; some people say that he is "extremely active", a flair for the dramatic and often jokes around while solving cases. He wears gray glasses and is a good runner. His primary outfit is a yellow shirt with brown long pants. He is one of the three main characters in order to appear in all episodes. He invented the Milo-nator, a pair of goggles that separate the sound from the video. * Madeline Wallaby is the sister of Camille. She was seen in the episode "A Stranger Among Us" as one of the fans of Ricardo (Richard) Rabbit. She also appears at the birthday party of Cynthia in "The Case of the Invisible Visitor". She looks similar to Camille except her hair is shorter and she is a little older than her. * Mrs. Wallaby is never seen in the series, but mentioned by her youngest daughter Camille in a couple of episodes. * Cynthia Payne (voiced by Lisa Norton) is a pheasant and major antagonist of the series at times; other times she will aid in the investigation much to the displeasure of the gang that assists in her own ways. She is the only member of the Payne family in order to have a long tail. As one of the cheerleaders, she likes to use orange-colored pom-poms. She is a big fan of Ricardo (Richard) Rabbit and Razzie too. * Mrs. Payne (voiced by Linda Ballantyne) is the mother of Cynthia. She wears pink in some episodes. She runs a fundraiser mixed with an inflatable water slide ride and manicure in the episode "It is Raining Fish!" * Louise is one of the cousins of Cynthia. She has purple feathers and she wears a pink ponytail. As one of the cheerleaders, she likes to use light blue pom-poms. Also, she is one of the devoted fans of Ricardo Rabbit and Razzie. * Gabby is one of the cousins of Cynthia. She is the tallest of her cousins and as one of the cheerleaders, she likes to use light green pom-poms. She is one of the devoted fans of Ricardo Rabbit and Razzie too. * Tina is one of the cousins of Cynthia. She has periwinkle feathers with a plum-colored Bob cut. As one of the cheerleaders, she likes to use magenta pom-poms. Also, she is also one of the fans of Ricardo Rabbit and Razzie. * Mr. Russard (voiced by Terrence Scammell) is a red fox and a teacher of Gnarly Woods Academy. He is a supporting character in the series. He has green eyes, orange hair, and is often seen wearing a blue vest over a white button down shirt. He is often the coordinator of school and other events in the community. He is seen by playing a flute in order to attract the fireflies.5 * Fox boy and Fox girl, two often seen background characters who have never spoken, bear striking resemblance to Mr. Russard. Outside of great physical resemblance, it's never made clear if they're siblings or if they're Mr. Russard's kids. * Mr. Remy is a mole and one of the supporting characters in the series. He has a background in music and history and sometimes, he helps out with investigations. * Edgar Remy is the son of the Sir Remedey. He gives Alfred and his friends the picture clues.6 * Mole Girl is the big sister of Edgar Remedey. She wears some eyeglasses. Her real name is never revealed. * Rudy Gopher is the janitor of the Gnarly Woods Academy. * Doctor Anna (voiced by Kim Handysides) is a red fox and the medical doctor of Gnarly Woods. She has gray hair (despite looking quite young), wears a lab coat, and is often seen carrying a first-aid kit. She first appears in an episode called "Who Knocked Out Grizzley?", examining that Grizzley Kodiak deemed a patient in Alfred's house. In "The Mysterious Sneeze", it is also revealed that she possesses her deductive reasoning which is similar to what she is employed by Alfred. * Helmut is the resident and the famous artist in Gnarly Woods. He appears to be an otter with blond hair. He is usually hired to sculpt or build something, like when the mother of Cynthia hired him to build a fountain and when asked to sculpt a statue dedicated to Ricardo. His works of art are somehow criticized when something unnatural happens. * Grizz Kodiak is a tan bear and the local carpenter of Gnarly Woods. He has been knocked out by an unseen Asian carp in the episode called "Who Knocked Out Grizzley?" * Mr. Thomas (voiced by Kwasi Songui) is a wild boar and the school principal of Gnarly Woods Academy. He is often in charge of and he likes to partake in various charity functions and sporting events in and around Gnarly Woods from hiking to hang-gliding. * The Health Inspector (voiced by Arthur Holden) is another otter in Gnarly Woods. He first appears in "The Maple Syrup Mystery" as the syrup critic and also in "The Mystery of the Big Stink" as a superintendent. In "The Mysterious Fern", he is distracted by Cynthia Payne who wants him to take pictures of her. His real name is never revealed. * Chloe is an owl and a supportive character of the series. She wears an orange-colored scarf and dark purple sunglasses with yellow frames, only in the episode called "Who, What, Where, When and How?". She lives in a tree that is isolated but she is easily reached by flight. * JJ Raccoon is a raccoon and a thief. He likes to take things that are either very shiny or valuable. Though after his debut in "The Eyes of the Thief" he swears to never steal anything again, but in "The Artful Art Thief", Cynthia accuses him of stealing the shiny ornaments on her tree that was intended to be an art presentation. But the true thieves were the baby magpies. He wears a red cap and carries a bag. He particularly likes things that shine. * Lugubrious (voiced by Jerome Bourgault) is a turtle and one of the minor characters of the series. In the episode about "It is Raining Fish!", he has fear, so he hides in the mud in order to get away from the falling yellow perches. * Lumis (voice of Kwasi Songui) is an orange mountain lion with a pink nose. He wears a yellow vest with a pair of matching hand warmers. He usually scares the other characters (Milo in particular), due to his menacing appearance, and the fact that he is carnivorous. * Minnie is a badger. She only appears in the "Great Flower Mystery" who complains about the soil that the flowers of the mother of Alfred and Lily are in that taste like the "sour milk". * Oakley is a beaver and another of the supportive characters of the series. He wears blue goggles and orange swimwear. He lives in a beaver dam near the river. In a flashback from "A Flash of Silver", he flees from his home while it collapses and he runs for cover to the house of the Hedgehog family. His mother is revealed at the end of this episode, but her real name is never revealed. * Victor is a vole and one of the supportive characters of the series. He wears a yellow t-shirt. In the "Maple Syrup Mystery", his No. 1 maple syrup award ribbon is taken away after trying to pass honey as maple syrup by accident but it is returned to him after the teenagers discover why the maple trees have run dry of sap. * Winston is a moose and one of the supportive characters of the series. He wears a purple harness. In the two episodes, Alfred and his best friends Camille and Milo ride on his back. Near the end of "The False Notes in Gnarly Woods", he gives them his antlers in order to make new flutes. * Withers is a feral brown bear that lives near the lake of Gnarly Woods. He appears as a solved mystery in "The Phantom Footprints". The other appearances include "A Flash of Silver" and "The Drama of the Cabana". He wears a napkin in "A Flash of Silver" and in "The Drama of the Cabana", his only line is "Thank you, Polly!" * Barney is a magician. He is a walrus with odd teeth.7 * Clara is a goat who plays the music with a zither to the termites. She meets, Alfred, Camille, Milo and Cynthia while she gives them the milkand cookies.8 * The Madam Coleen Radley is a chipmunk who lives in a mansion. She looks closely like a squirrel due to her longer tail and she loves to sing her opera. Her high "C"s were known to shatter crystal from the yards away from her house. * Polly Porcupine is one of the citizens of Gnarly Woods. She wears a yellow t-shirt with eyeglasses, a long purple skirt and sandals. She enjoys serving food and is shown to have a vegetable patch at her house. She opened a cabana at the beach9 and fixed sandwiches for people stuck to rocks.10 She grew an award-winning pumpkin.11 * Razzie is a weasel and a traveling stage and television personality.712His adventures in Gnarly Woods included emceeing a school magic show and mysteriously getting drenched with water. He speaks with a French accent and is one of the celebrities who Cynthia and her cousins idolize. * Ricardo Rabbit (voiced by Tod Fennell) is the one and only celebrity who resides in Gnarly Woods. Despite his name, he's not a rabbit, he's a hare (specifically a snowshoe hare).13 He's mentioned recording an album called Ricardo at His Home.14 When a statue of him is revealed, he complains that it is not him because his face on the statue looks like that he is yelling.15 He likes to run in races[when?] and perform in stage plays.[when?] * Tom is a bobcat who wears a red cap. Settings * The Hedgequarters: A place where Alfred, Camille and Milo study the clues that they have found. It includes a swing, a hammock and a ropewhich are tied in knots. It has many equipment needed to solve their mysteries like a chemical lab, several computers where they download all three clues that they gathered during investigations and use the computer in order to research the answer to their mystery. Also, it contains a collection many mystery novels that they order for in a catalogue and also uses these books as references in their mysteries like The Mystery Totem Series. It was involved in a mystery when an old tree that rests above it called the roots of Old Fingerbone would dig into the base and it would cause everything to tilt and slant of balance. In the end of the mystery, Alfred mentioned he would ask Rudder to help remove the roots of that tree.16 * The Tower of Ziplines: A high tower that overlooks Gnarly Woods and also, it is connected to a system of ziplines which the gang uses to get around Gnarly Woodands when they need to get to a location very quickly. The ziplines carry 4 people when Lily joins the main trio. * The House of the Family Hedgehog: It is known as the house of the family of Alfred and Lily too. This house has the bedroom of Alfred where he sometimes studies with his laptop. There is also a beehive at the corner of the house where the father of Alfred who is a beekeeper uses to raise his honeybees. * The House of the Family of Camille and Madeline: Camille's bedroom is shown.17 * The House of the Family of Miles: Miles' bedroom is shown.18 * The Academy of Gnarly Woods: The school that Mr. Russard and the kids attend. It has a chalkboard on the wall. * The House of the Family Payne: It is also known as the house of the family Cynthia. It is painted pink and it has a garden. * The Tree of Jonathan Raccoon: A tree decorated with shiny items that are owned by Jonathan Raccoon. It has a ladder in the front. * The Tree of Chloe Owl: A tree where Chloe lives. The old one is taken down by Oakland the beaver.19 * The Den of Winston: A place where Winston belongs.19 * The Den of Victor: A place where Victor Vole lives. It has a portrait of his grandfather.20 * The Dam of Oakland Beaver: A place where Oakley lives. It is often destroyed by rushing water with salmon.21 * The Mansion of Boo Radley: Mrs. Radley's house located on Mayberry Hill. * The House of Ricardo: A place where Ricardo Rabbit works as a star. * The House of the Mr. Russard: It is where the Mr. Russard lives. * The Amphitheater: An outdoor stage in Gnarly Woods. * The Lake of Gnarly Woods: The location of several mysteries. * Black Forest Elementary School: The rival school of Gnarly Woods Academy that they usually compete against them in several events they not been seen at all in the series, they have been mostly referred to in several occasions in the show when the school is competing against them. Mr. Hedgehog had mentioned once that he was a student of Black Forest.[when?] * The Pond of Lugubrious: The home of Lugubrious the turtle. Episodes References Empty list. External links *Series Profile at Gaumont Animation. * *Episode guide at the Big Cartoon DataBase *Official Website at The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog Mystery Game. Category:Shows Category:Media Category:TV Show Category:TFO shows Category:Article stubs Category:Societe Radio-Canada Category:TVOntario Shows Category:Knowledge Network